Eternidad
by lucyyh
Summary: El tiempo pasa inexorable para una vida humana. Y la eternidad, no es el sueño que la gente cree. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Si fuese mío...creo que habría secuestrado a Damon/Ian ya y no habría serie.  
**

**A/N: Segunda historia que escribo para este fandom, lástima que no me puedo salir del estado emo. Pero en fin...esta es una especie de fic futuro, en el caso que se diera que Elena recobre el sentido y elija a Damon.  
**

**Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.  
**

**Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.  
**

* * *

**Eternidad.-**

Cuando escucha alguna persona quejarse de lo corta que es la vida;-envalentonados normalmente por una copa de más en algún bar perdido de una ciudad de la cual ya no recuerda el nombre y tampoco le importa-y hablan de cómo les gustaría ser inmortales, poder vivir por siempre para poder hacer todo lo que les plazca sin apuros, él simplemente menea la cabeza. "Idiotas" dice entre dientes. Se bebe el contenido de lo que sea que esté tomando en esos momentos-que casi siempre es bourbon-tira unos billetes en la barra y sale a la calle a hundirse y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

No tienen idea de lo que hablan. Cualquiera que piensa en sus sueños más fantasiosos y llenos de esperanza que la eternidad es lo mejor que puede ocurrirle a un ser humano, ciertamente no sabe nada. Puede que al principio, cuando no se tiene verdadera noción de lo que vivir por siempre significa, te sientas sumergido en un mar de felicidad y excitación por el tiempo que tienes para hacer aquello que siempre quisiste. Pero cuando los años van pasando, la gente que alguna vez significó todo para ti va muriendo y tú te vas quedando en el mismo lugar de siempre;-no importa si huyes al último rincón del mundo o si nunca te detienes en un lugar más de unos días, porque siempre estarás estancado en el tiempo-te das cuenta de la verdad. Nadie debería vivir por siempre.

-oooooo-

Damon no pensaba en la eternidad, prefería enterrar cualquier cosa que se refiriera a ese pequeño-gran-detalle de ser un vampiro, bebiendo, follando y rasgando gargantas en esos días en que no era suficiente sólo alimentarse. Porque el admitir que, a pesar de algunas cuantas cosas que podrían mandarlo al infierno, tenía una eternidad por vivir; lo volvía loco y traía consigo el sentimiento de amargura, tristeza y nostalgia que le producía el saber que ya no era humano, sino un monstruo que se alimentaba de ellos. Era demasiado para soportarlo. Por eso se enfocaba en el engendro y no en la parte de él que aún guardaba algo de humanidad, porque no podía lidiar con todos aquellos sentimientos.

Cuando conoció a Elena Gilbert todo cambió. En el momento en que ella entró a su vida-toda sonrisas, dolor, amabilidad y testarudez-que recién pudo alcanzar un poco de lo que tanto ansiaba, de esa humanidad a la que él mismo renunció por el amor de una mujer que vio en él nada más que un títere. Elena era diferente. Lo desafiaba, le hacía querer ser mejor para al menos sentirse digno de estar en la misma habitación que ella. Incluso pensar en la eternidad no era tan malo, si ella-en esa fantasía desquiciada en la que se entretenía de vez en cuando y que le permitía mantener la esperanza-decidía vivirla con él.

Un día la esperanza se convirtió en realidad. Justo cuando había renunciado ya a ella y estaba a punto de dejarla atrás, tomar sus cosas e irse lejos, muy lejos. Ella le detuvo, le dijo que lo elegía, lo quería y necesitaba a su lado. Y por cinco maravillosos años así fue. La tuvo, toda ella, sonrisas y miradas llenas de amor que sólo eran para él; lágrimas y reproches. La paz y la tormenta que trae consigo cualquier relación. Sin reminiscencias del pasado ni tampoco arrepentimientos o dudas. Pero seguía existiendo ese tema, ese pequeñísimo asunto sobre que él seguía siendo un vampiro y ella una simple mortal. Habían hablado alguna vez, y ella le había dicho que no estaba lista, no ahora. Que quizás llegaría el tiempo en que pudiese dejar todo atrás y convertirse para vivir una eternidad a su lado. Y él asentía, sonreía y cambiaba el tema; mientras bebía de un trago el bourbon de su vaso. Porque él sabía la verdad, pero era demasiado dolorosa para enfrentarla y no estaba listo para dejarla partir.

Una mañana sin embargo, mientras la observaba dormir pacíficamente-sin híbridos, originales ni otros peligros acechándola-se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así. Sólo traería dolor a ambos o incluso, en algún punto, él podría terminar cometiendo una estupidez-algo tan típico Damon-que implicara forzarla a beber su sangre, romper su cuello y obligarla a completar la transición. Ella le odiaría y él jamás podría vivir con la culpa y el dolor. Así que tomó una hoja, escribió un par de líneas, palabras que no parecían tener sentido y que iban desde el "perdóname" hasta el "algún día lo entenderás". Era consciente que unas líneas escritas en un papel no eran suficientes para una despedida, no le hacían justicia a los años de felicidad compartidos. Pero si la despertaba para explicarle, sabía que sus lágrimas y sus ruegos le harían imposible el marcharse. Y todo terminaría un día, con ella muerta en sus brazos y él rogando inútilmente que cuando volviera de la oscuridad, lo perdonara por tomar esa decisión que sólo le correspondía a ella. Cuando salió de la casa y se subió a su auto, no miró ni siquiera una vez hacia atrás. Tampoco lo hizo cuando pasó el cartel que anunciaba que dejaba el pueblo, ni cuando la carretera principal estuvo a la vista. Aunque con cada kilómetro que recorría, sentía como el vacío inmenso se iba apoderando de él.

Le costó años volver a Mystic Falls, porque no sabía si ella seguía viviendo allí y la tentación de verla era demasiado grande y peligrosa como para ponerla a prueba. Tenía miedo no de lo que ella pudiese decirle o hacer, sino de él mismo, de dejarse llevar por el amor que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía vivo y quemando en su interior. No esperaba de todas maneras, olvidarla demasiado pronto. Se había pasado más de un siglo amando a una mujer que no lo merecía, así que no estaba seguro de si podría olvidar a una que sí. Se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que cualquier gesto de ella, podía llevarlo a cometer una locura.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa inexorable para una vida humana. Para ella así fue y se encontró un día con un mensaje en su teléfono de Stefan, que le decía que Elena ya no era parte de este mundo. El dolor le cegó de inmediato; por mucho tiempo-meses quizás-todo lo que hizo estuvo envuelto en una niebla espesa de tristeza y tormento. Hizo cosas que seguramente a ella la habrían avergonzado y decepcionado. Él mismo, cuando al fin pudo salir de ese abismo al que se había lanzado, le avergonzaban. Fue en ese momento en el que decidió que ya era hora de volver a Mystic Falls.

El pueblo, por supuesto, era diferente a como él lo recordaba. Después de todo, setenta años no pasan en vano. No esperaba encontrarse con ningún conocido, era demasiado tiempo para que cualquiera de aquella época aún estuviese vivo. Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó, fue visitar la tumba de Elena. Era un alivio que su tumba sí tuviese nombre y una dedicatoria, no como las de tantas personas que alguna vez significaron algo en su vida, sin un nombre y nadie que las recordase ya, nadie que supiera lo que habían hecho, todo lo que lucharon y que recibieron como única recompensa una lápida gris y fría. No se quedó demasiado tiempo allí. Sólo el suficiente como para murmurar palabras de amor y pedidos desesperados de perdón que ahora era inútiles pero que él necesitaba vocalizar. Después se fue dando tropezones hasta el pueblo, donde esperaba poder ahogar la amargura en alcohol.

Se pasó noches vagando por el pueblo, yendo al Grill-que aún seguía de pie para su sorpresa-, bebiendo hasta que casi terminaba con todo el licor que tenían allí. Hasta que una de esas noches, se encontró con Caroline. La rubia se había ido unos dos años después que él, cuando ya se hacía casi imposible esconder que no envejecía; y sólo volvía de vez en cuando a ver a su madre. Cuando Liz murió siguió yendo para mantener el único lazo que aún la ataba a su humanidad, ese que todos tenemos con la tierra en la que nacemos. Ella le puso al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en los años después de su partida. Muchos se habían marchado también, entre ellos Bonnie y Jeremy. De la primera pocas noticias había tenido aparte que vivía en una ciudad del oeste, lejos de la brujería, de su madre vampiro, de los amigos y las amenazas que pudiesen caer sobre ella. Jeremy vivía en Nueva York, con una esposa, unos cuantos hijos y muchos más nietos, sin grandes problemas aparte de saber cuándo comenzaba la temporada de baseball . Se había deshecho de su anillo, diciendo que no arriesgaría a ninguno de sus hijos a convertirse en algo parecido a lo que se convirtió Ric. Matt fue a la universidad y volvió al pueblo con una novia y planes de convertirse en profesor y entrenador del equipo de fútbol. Tyler era un tema casi tabú para ella. Luego de un par de años juntos, el híbrido se había ido de su lado y no sabía mucho de él, aparte de alguna noticia sobre que vivía en tal y cual comunidad de lobos. De Stefan…bueno, él sabía de su hermano, aunque no lo había visto en al menos treinta años. Mantenía comunicación por teléfono, un mensaje, una llamada para asegurarse que seguían vivos. Viajaba constantemente, aunque al menos una vez al año volvía a Mystic Falls, merodeaba durante uno o dos días y luego se iba. Caroline se lo había topado un par de veces durante ese tiempo, habían viajado juntos y pasado largas jornadas recordando sus años en el pequeño pueblo.

Caroline le hablaba sin esperar respuesta, tomando al mismo ritmo que él, copa tras copa de bourbon. No existía rastro alguno de reproches o acusaciones. Sólo memorias de tiempos pasados que ahora parecían embebidos nada más que de alegría y nostalgia, dejando a un lado todo el horror y el dolor que padecieron.

-Siempre temí que convertirías a Elena-le dijo Caroline en uno de esos momentos en los que se habían quedado en silencio-que le arrancarías la posibilidad de tomar esa decisión…es por eso que creía que Elena estaba loca al elegirte a ti y no a Stefan. Alguna vez le dije que la destruirías y ella me dijo que estaba equivocada…-jugueteó con su vaso durante unos momentos antes de beber un largo trago-Elena tenía razón al confiar en ti. Hiciste lo correcto Damon. Y sé que eso debió doler más de lo que puedo imaginar…pero aún así te fuiste para que ella pudiese tener la vida que siempre quiso. Al principio no fue fácil, te amaba demasiado para aceptar que lo habías hecho por ella. Por mucho tiempo te odió y te extrañó por partes iguales, pero eventualmente lo comprendió y siguió adelante. Comenzó a trabajar, a intentar llevar a cabo su sueño de ser escritora. Conoció a alguien, se enamoró, se casó y tuvo hijos…aunque sé que jamás te olvidó. Ella misma me lo dijo la última vez que la vi, una tarde en que nos sentamos en el porche a ver a sus nietos correr en el jardín. Me dijo que esperaba que tú fueras feliz, como ella lo había sido. Y que parte de ella siempre te pertenecería, porque no podía dejar de amar a alguien que renunciaba a lo que siempre deseó por la felicidad del otro.

Damon asintió lentamente, absorbiendo cada palabra dicha por Caroline con pasmosa tranquilidad. Bebió un último sorbo de bourbon y se levantó.

-Si ves a Stefan por allí, dile que a pesar de todo, ha sido un buen hermano. Y que deje de creer que toda la mierda del mundo es por su culpa.

-Damon…-le llamó la rubia, el ceño arrugado mostrando preocupación. Él se mostró imperturbable, sin dejar que sus emociones le traicionaran y ella comprendió. Su rostro se suavizó e intentó sonreír-se lo diré.

-oooooo-

Podía ver cómo las estrellas desaparecían con lentitud, a medida que el amanecer anunciaba su llegada. Estaba sentado en el techo de la mansión; que gracias a los esfuerzos de Stefan seguía en pie. Era, después de todo, el hogar de ambos, la última conexión con la vida humana, esa que habían perdido hace tanto tiempo atrás que ya ni siquiera importaba. Él y su hermano habían podido aceptar hasta cierto punto, que ya no podrían volver a ser nunca más ese par de hombres jóvenes que sólo se preocupaban de cortejar mujeres y de tener la aprobación de su padre. Ni tampoco el par de vampiros que intentaban con desesperación aferrarse al poco de humanidad que aún existía en ellos, para ser dignos del amor de una chica. Todo había quedado en el pasado, y ahora sólo les quedaba vivir el resto de la eternidad esperando el día en el que el universo se acabara o, si tenían algo de suerte, hasta que alguien o algo-un cazador de vampiros, un vampiro más viejo, un hombre lobo se cruzara en sus caminos- terminara con esa amarga eternidad.

Pero ese no era el caso para Damon, ya no. Se negaba a esperar, a seguir sobreviviendo por una absurda regla que decía que era un vampiro y era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. La inmortalidad estaba sobrevalorada y a él no le hacía gracia. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de esperar a que el mundo se acabara; tampoco de molestar lo suficiente a alguien más fuerte con él para que le arrancara el corazón. Quería tomar, tal como lo hizo Elena, la decisión de vivir o morir como él quisiera.

Y en este momento, había tomado una decisión. Por primera vez en más de dos siglos, vería el amanecer-el último-sin llevar el anillo en su dedo. Y quizás, podría volver a ver pronto a la única mujer que amó y descubrió la humanidad que aún existía en él. Incluso cuando él mismo no creía tenerla.


End file.
